


movie night

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles lets derek pick the movie...sterek drabble - 11/28 - words of the day: vampire, west, sausage





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Oh! That one with Mandy Moore and Shane West!”

“No, that makes me cry.”

Derek hates when pack night turns into movie night, he’d rather go out with the pack than sit and watch tv. It doesn’t help that they can never agree on what to watch.

“Sausage Party!” 

A chorus of groans rings through the loft.

Stiles clears his throat. “Oh Alpha mine, why don’t you pick this time. Anything tickle your fancy?”

He shrugs. “Maybe that vampire one? With Kate Beckinsale.”

“Underworld it is.”

As Stiles snuggles into his side, he thinks maybe movie night isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
